


Let's Kill Tonight

by OfRosesAndRavenstags



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Lemons, Oral Sex, PWP, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, plot if you squint a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfRosesAndRavenstags/pseuds/OfRosesAndRavenstags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set early in season two. <br/>Kol, after not seeing Davina for a few days, decides to pay her a visit. He shows her a glimpse of how good life with him could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Kill Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been posted, like, three hours earlier if AO3 didn't fudge with my formatting. I literally had to go through and redo all of the paragraphs and add every single bit of italics.

**A/N: This is a Kol/Kaleb and Davina fic. By this, I mean for Kol to be in his mortal, witchy, Daniel Sharman form, rather than his previous, Nate Buzolic vampire form. As for a timeline, this takes place somewhere early in season two. Davina and Kol are both probably a little OOC in this, not gonna lie. Plus, I didn’t edit this or anything, so yeah.**   
**With that said, there seriously needs to be some more Kaleb/Kol and Davina fanfiction. Of the smutty variety, especially. :3**

* * *

 

 _Kol Mikaelson_. Davina had painted a portrait, in a daze, of Kol Mikaelson. There was no mistaking the curly, brown halo of hair, or the strong cheek and jaw bones. The man she had painted was undoubtably Kol—or Kaleb, depending on how you saw it.

She hadn’t seen him in a day—not that much time, really, and she suspected he would pop by tomorrow—but she found herself thinking of him a lot. She couldn’t help but wonder where he was, or if he was okay with his crazy siblings and all. Kol had died once; as a witch, that could happen again.

Whenever Davina closed her eyes, she could see his smile and blue eyes. Her mind would flash back to the separate times when they had channelled their power together, when his hands would be on hers and the power—oh, the _power_ —would flow through them wonderfully. She hadn’t ever felt anything like it before, not with anyone else, and hadn’t felt nearly that strong since her harvest girl days.

“Mhmm, missing me, were you?”

Davina jumped at the voice, turning around. “Kol?” Her paintbrush fell to the ground with a _clank_.

“You are quite the artist, Davina Claire.”

She sidestepped a little, obstructing his view of the canvas and trying her hardest not to blush. “What are you doing here, Kol?” she asked, attempting to make her voice sound hard, sharp.

He grinned lopsidedly. “Don’t worry,” he said smoothly, “I didn’t make the trek just to see you paint. I came to talk, and, well, we don’t have long, seeing how Marcel is probably going to come searching for you soon.”

“Marcel? Wh—“

“Don’t worry,” he repeated. “It’s under control. For now.”

“For now? What do you mean, _for now_? What’s under control?”

Kol walked up to her, bringing a hand to her jaw. “Oh, don’t frown, love. You’ll get wrinkles by the time you’re thirty, at this rate.”

“Stop joking around, Kol.”

“Fine. You see, darling, my troublesome brother, Klaus, and mother dearest are stirring up some trouble. With the help of Finn, they just might create quite the conflict for New Orleans.”

Davina was still frowning. “What’s Marcel going to do about it?”

“He’ll undoubtably make your safety his first priority. I bet he’ll be on his way over here within a few hours, as soon as the news gets to him.”

“Great,” Davina huffed. “He’ll probably find a new attic to lock me in.”

Kol gave another one of his grins—one of the ones that meant he was up to little good. “Unless you’re not here for him to take you away.”

“Kol—“

“Think about it, love. I could take you out of this cramped up space.” He gestured around at the old walls and peeling paper. “You could be safe with me, free to do whatever your little heart desires. You could spend unlimited time painting my beautiful face if you wanted.”

She blushed, choosing to ignore his painting comment. “Why would I ever want to go anywhere with you?”

“I think you’d go a lot of places with me. Willingly. Especially if it meant that you could get away from all the drama and this hellish hole.”

“What’s in it for you?”

“It’d be going against my parents, Marcel, my bothers, Rebekah, and a whole additional slew of people. And I quite enjoy a little resistance to authority.”

Davina’s brow furrowed. “That’s not all that’s in it for you, though, is it?”

“It’d be fun, too, I reckon.” He paused before adding, more quietly, “I’d like to spend some more time with you, Davina.”

She rolled her eyes, skeptical.

Kol closed the space between them suddenly, taking her wrists and pinning them above her head to make her gasp. He had her against the wall; his face was just mere inches from hers, his stomach and hips pressed against hers. That grin was still playing on his lips.

“My mother says that I love to do as I’m told—that I live to please others,” Kol drawled, flicking his gaze between her lips and her eyes casually. “Well, love, that’s where she’s always been quite wrong. Sure, I love it when people are proud of me and made happy by my actions—mostly everyone is—but I love pleasing myself much more. Klaus and Elijah have always been right about my selfishness. I want what I want, when I want it, and I’m willing to hurt mostly anyone necessary to get it.”

Davina swallowed hard, flexing her wrists tentatively against his hold, finding herself oddly pleased when he didn’t budge. She could feel every hot inch of him against her, pressing her into the wall. “What do you want right now, Kol?” she asked.

He grinned impishly, seductively. “Isn’t that slightly obvious? I want you, Davina Claire.”

“Why?”

“You’re gorgeous—and I’m not just flirting with you when I say that. Plus, in all of my years, I haven’t seen many people, let alone women, who have intrigued me as much as you do.”

Davina bit her lip. “I want to touch you,” she whispered.

He released her wrists, moving his hands down to her waist. “Do you know what I want to do, Davina?”

She shook her head.

“This is going to sound rude--for which, I apologize in advance for.” Kol licked his lower lip. “To be blatant, darling, I want to”— his gaze turned towards the bed momentarily—“lay you out across that bed, shower you with more pleasure than you ever thought you could feel, and hear every single noise I manage to fuck out of you tonight.”

She gasped, her head filling with the mental imagery of what he was describing. _Kol’s lips against hers, his hands tickling her thighs and ribs while they stripped her bare, his hips working their magic against hers, his scent inundating her as his lips trailed down her neck, across her chest, and lower, oh so much_ lower _—_

Kol gave her another lopsided grin. A devious, though undeniably enticing, twinkle was in his eyes. “I will warn you, though, love,” he whispered, “I’m dangerous—once you let me start with you, there’s no stopping me.”

It was Davina’s turn to smile. “Who said anything about stopping you?”

He made a sound, low in his throat, as he pressed his lips below her ear and hummed a little, sending gentle vibrations across her skin. “Marcel would have my head on a stake if he knew what I wanted to do to you right now, Davina.”

A blush slipped up her neck, making her wish it were darker in the attic space. “You’ve made that clear enough, Kol.”

“You’d protect me, though, wouldn’t you? From Marcel?”

If she wasn’t mistaken, it almost sounded to her as though Kol was genuinely feeling insecure. “Depends,” she whispered, shaking away the thought.

He nipped the skin at her pulse quickly before he withdrew, looking her in the eyes and lifting an eyebrow, the previous seriousness of his demeanor gone. “On?”

Davina’s hands toyed with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck, a small smile of her own playing on her lips. “How much longer you stall.”

His fingers found a sliver of bare skin on her hip. “This is hardly a joking matter, darl—“

“Just shut up and kiss me, Kol.”

Half of her expected him to just do as she asked and bring his lips to hers, but he didn’t; instead, Kol kissed gently at the skin covering her fluttering pulse, sucking and nipping enough to probably leave a bruise. His fingers flexed at her hips, digging blunt crescents into her skin.

Kol dragged his nose down along her collarbones, pressing openmouthed kisses as he went lower and lower until her shirt kept him from moving any closer to her chest.

Subconsciously, Davina arched her back into him, pushing herself nearer to his mouth. “ _Kol_ ,” she found herself pleading. “Please.”

One of his hands moved to her ass and then to the back of her thigh, hitching her leg against his hip. Davina willingly brought the other leg to his waist, wrapping herself around him and locking her ankles at his backside. Shakily, she took his face in her hands and gazed at him heatedly.

He teasingly kissed the corner of her mouth, pulling away before she could deepen it. “I’m not going to ask this again, love,” Kol said breathily, his words fanning across her cheeks. “Are you sure?”

She nodded eagerly.

In a flash, Kol picked her up and carried her to the bed, settling her down against the pillows. He crawled over her, a lion examining its prey, supporting himself on his elbows. His forehead was resting against hers for a moment, his lips hovering just mere inches above hers before she angled her head up, kissing him.

Davina’s hands wound into his short curls as she began kissing him with bruising force. His tongue slipped past her lips, flicking around her mouth playfully as he swallowed each of the sweet moans that went to tumble out of her.

Kol lowered his hips, grinding circularly. Davina let out a startled noise before she recovered, dragging her hands down his sides until she had the hem of his shirt bunched within her fists. She pulled the material up, urging Kol to sit up enough for her to remove the shirt and toss it down onto the floor.

His lips latched onto her neck, starting right below her ear before they progressively trailed towards her collarbones. He pressed open-mouthed kisses and nips, occasionally darting his tongue out to taste her in a way that nearly drove her mad.

Kol tugged her shirt over her head, tossing it across the room haphazardly. He looked her in the eyes as his lips touched the skin just above the cup of her bra, his teeth catching on the material before he pulled down slowly.

Davina shut her eyes as he took a nipple in his hot, wet mouth. His tongue swirled around the pink peak lazily, his teeth occasionally sinking in lightly to make bites that he’d immediately smooth over.

Singlehandedly, Kol reached around her back, his fingers squeezing at the clasp of her bra deftly. He pulled the garment off her, letting it fall to the floor with a soft clink that neither of them truly heard.

His hand found her other breast, providing it with attention as he lavished the other with his lips. _God, Kol’s good at this_ , Davina noted mentally as her back arched up more into him, the fluttering sensation in her stomach intensifying with his ministrations. _It’s probably a perk of being hundreds of years old._

Too soon, Kol was pulling away from her chest, his mouth trailing back up her neck and jaw until it was at her ear. “I want you so badly,” he murmured, his breath hot enough against the shell of her ear to cause Davina to shiver. A hand found her waist and pulled her flush with him, and she could feel the gentle hardness as it began to press against her hip. “So badly,” he repeated.

“Please.” It was a plea that slipped past her lips before she could stop it. “Please, Kol.” She didn’t know, exactly, what she was pleading him for, but she knew that she needed it.

He sucked on the skin right below her ear. “Tell me what you want, love. What do you want me to do to you?”

“Kiss me,” she answered, placing her fingers in his belt loops and dragging him down onto her.

Kol brings their lips together, starting off with a dizzying mixture of tongue and teeth and heat that leaves them both breathless and yearning for _more_. Davina eventually moved her hands to card them though his hair, realizing quickly just how soft it is to the touch.

He wound a hand down between them, deftly flicking the button of her jeans open and dragging down the zipper. She lifted her hips slightly, helping him work the denim down over her hips until they were bunched at her knees and she just kicked them off.

Davina suddenly felt too hot, like she was basking too close to the sun during summertime. There wasn’t enough air in the world for her to breathe, it seemed, and she swallowed each of Kol’s little groans and pants like they were the richest source of oxygen to be found. She was so _hot_ , yet not hot _enough_ , somehow.

She needed to feel more of the man above her. The slip of their torsos against one another was no longer doing it, and she ground her hips against his mercilessly as though telling him that. _Touch me, Kol_ , her mind begged with each circle of her hips. _Touch me, touch me, touch me—_

It was only when Kol began to chuckle against her that she realized she was saying it aloud.

“I _am_ touching you,” he stated, rubbing his hands along her sides for emphasis.

“Not enough,” she panted, reaching down between them. _Not in the right places._

Davina tried to undo his belt, but her fingers kept slipping around the buckle uselessly. Eventually, Kol simply smiled into their kiss, covered her hands with one of his, and flicked open the clasp himself, leaving her to pull the leather through the loops until it hit the hardwoods with an audible _clang_.

Bravely, she let her hands sneak beneath his waistband to cup at his ass. The action made Kol groan into her mouth, and then he was pulling away again, pressing a final kiss on the corner of her mouth before the warmth of him disappeared entirely.

Kol placed both feet on the floor and stood up, elegantly pulling his trousers and boxers down until they were puddled at his feet. He stepped out of them and crawled back onto the bed; he hovered over Davina seductively for a moment, biting his lip in contemplation.

“What?” she asked, reaching for his shoulders to tug him down to her again.

He grinned. “Just debating what I want to do, love,” Kol murmured, his breath fanning across her cheeks warmly. “There’s a couple things I believe you’d enjoy.”

She couldn’t suppress the shiver that his words elicited. Her heart was racing, pumping hard as though she’d just run for miles, and her mind was inundated with all things Kol Mikaelson. _His eyes, his angular cheekbones, his lips. The defined muscles of his stomach and his beautiful teeth_. He kept licking his lips— _slowly_ —and it certainly wasn’t lessening her desire for him.

Davina Claire didn’t like sounding needy, but she couldn’t help it; Kol was right there, touching her but just barely, and she needed him to do so much more. “ _Please_ ,” she repeated, the word rolling off her tongue with surprising ease.

He mouthed at the skin just below her jaw, dragging his teeth and lapping softly to soothe over the marks he was making on her pale skin. Kol moved down to her chest again, his tongue playing over the faint splattering of freckles there before he moved down along her ribs and stomach.

His teeth toyed at the band of her underwear, dampening the fabric but not removing it. Davina wound her hands into his hair, letting her fingers tangle into his curls as she tried to force him down further just those few final inches.

Kol chuckled at her neediness; the action spread staccato bursts of warm air along her core, making her whimper. She was looking down at him, her eyes only half-open as she stared at his gleaming blue eyes accusingly.

He traced a random pattern with his tongue below her navel for a moment. Normally, Davina was ticklish there, along with most of the other places along her ribs and stomach, but what Kol was doing only felt teasing in the way that it lit her nerves on fire; it didn’t tickle, and it made her want him impossibly more. Every graze of his skin against her, every touch of his hand or his mouth, every feather-light contact he made with her—they all felt so _good_ , yet somehow not good enough.

“Kol—“

And then he pulled her underwear down her thighs, tossing the fabric somewhere across the room. He nipped at her hipbones teasingly, raising pink marks that he soothed with a few passes of his tongue. She tried to buck her hips up towards his face, but he held her down, grinning as he slowly made his way towards her core with his mouth.

Kol licked the spot right above her folds, only mere centimeters away from her throbbing clit. But, just when Davina thought he was going to finally touch her _there_ , he ducked down, pressing his lips to the inside of her thigh and pressing a kiss there.

“What do you want me to do, Davina?” he asked.

Davina couldn’t see his smirk, but could feel it against her skin. _He thinks this is hilarious_ , she noted internally. _Of course he does. He’s freaking Kol Mikaelson, the thousand-year-old wooer of women and men alike._

“Tell me what to do, love, and I’ll do it. All you have to do is ask.”

“Touch me,” she stated, not for the first time. _I want you to touch me, Kol._

“Here?” Kol moved lower, hitching one of her legs over his shoulder to suck a kiss into the skin at the back of her knee. “Or here?” He kissed her calf, then her ankle; his slight stubble—hidden to the eye but undeniably there—tickled her.

Davina tangled her fingers into the soft hairs at the back of his neck, tugging on them softly to urge him back up. “No.”

“Where, then?”

“Stop being a damn tease, Kol.”

He sobered a little, growing suddenly serious as his gaze met hers. “It’s been a while,” he stated, “since I’ve been able to do this. I—”

She frowned, thinking about all of the women he must have had back when he was a vampire. “Kol—“

He shook his head, kissing her stomach softly. “Davina, I’ve never felt the same way for anyone as I feel for you. I—I don’t want to mess this up with you.”

Davina suddenly became acutely aware that they were both naked. Kol was resting on his forearms, which were on either side of her ribcage, and his fingers were tracing patterns along the undersides of her breasts. One of her legs was still resting on his shoulder, leaving her hips to be slightly off the bed, her core resting right below his mouth.

She blushed. “I guess it’s a good thing that your mother sent you to flirt with me, then.”

“She didn’t.”

Davina’s brow furrowed and she blinked down at him. “What do you mean? She sent you to spy on me to get intel on me and the white oak stake.”

Kol’s smile was gentler now. “That she did, love, but the flirting was all me. She had ordered me to get information in less savory ways, but, as it turned out, I quite liked you.”

She could feel each of his words and exhales against her damp center, and the sensation didn’t make her want to talk. “I want you,” she blurted, her hands tightening in his hair. It wasn’t that she didn’t like talking to Kol, it was just that she didn’t want to talk to him right then. Her brain was too dizzy from him, and all she could really focus on was how he was making her feel.

“Okay” was all he said before he dipped his head, letting his lips close around her clit.

Davina had never felt anything like it. He mouthed at her gently, and the action made her arch up into him. The pool of heat within her stomach turned into a pond, filling her up with a tightening feeling. His tongue was swirling around her, his teeth occasionally grazing and his lips—oh, his _lips_ —were playing at her in a way she couldn’t even begin to fathom.

“ _God_ , Kol—“

“Shh,” he breathed against her, his hands moving to keep her hips pressed against the bed. “I know.”

Smoothly, he slipped a finger inside her while licking at her clit, crooking the digit once it was inside to stroke at her walls. Kol withdrew his hand and then let the finger sink in again, repeating the motion once, twice, and then a third time, going in to the knuckle and reaching to find that spot inside her. He found it eventually, and was notified nearly instantaneously when Davina outright keened above him.

Kol added a second finger easily, her wetness aiding the slide to make it nothing but pleasurable. He rubbed the pads of his fingers against that spot within her, making her tense and writhe against him.

“Kol,” she panted, her head thrown back deliciously to show the pale column of her neck.

He reached up with his other hand, rolling a nipple between his thumb and index finger. “Come for me, Davina,” he murmured.

When his teeth grazed her clit again, his fingers still pumping in and out of her, her mouth opened to form that _O_ shape and a silent cry slipped from her lips. She tumbled off that proverbial cliff gloriously, all of her muscles tensing at the same time and her walls milking Kol’s fingers with each wave of her orgasm. Davina was flying: racing through the sky, yet remaining grounded somehow, and it felt so damn great.

Kol eased her through it, only withdrawing his hand when she sank into the mattress, clearly spent. He smiled innocently, crawling up to lay beside her and trace some patterns onto the skin of her hips soothingly.

He kissed the corner of her mouth teasingly before ducking his head into the space where her neck met her shoulder. He nuzzled at her sweetly. “How are you feeling, love?”

“I don’t think I can move,” she said with a laugh.

“Take my hands.”

Davina entwined her fingers with his, not knowing what he was up to. Kol pulled himself up a little, and his eyes slipped shut as he began to mutter some phrases under his breath in archaic latin.

By the time she realized that he was reciting a spell, she was already feeling the sharp sing of energy as it passed from his palms to hers, filling her veins with a sense of power. Her mind snapped into a state of advanced consciousness and her limbs felt lighter.

She sighed contentedly after he withdrew, feeling energized again. “I take it we’re not stopping there, then?”

Kol grinned, nipping at her earlobe playfully. “Wouldn’t want you to be too tired before I even warm myself up.”

Davina whimpered, feeling the heat begin to stir in her stomach again at his words. “Please” was all she could manage to say. _I want you._

“Condom?” he asked.

Davina shook her head, a blush spreading up her neck. “I’m on the pill.”

“Really?”

She shrugged. “Marcel wanted to make sure I was safe.”

“Good, that,” he replied, bending down and slanting his mouth against hers in a kiss that quickly thickened to something of bruising force.

With a hand, Kol gently pressed against her entrance, coating his fingers in her wetness. From there, he stroked himself twice from base to tip, hardening further.

“Please,” she breathed against his lips, the word unclear between their kisses.

Kol, nodding, seemed to have somehow understood her plea. He pressed the blunt head of his cock against her, barely pushing in the very tip of the head. Davina moaned, trying to arch up to impale herself on his length. He gripped her hips and tugged on her lower lip with his teeth, keeping her pressed down.

“Top or bottom?”

Davina blinked twice, her brow furrowing with momentary confusion before her overwhelmed senses knew what he was asking. “Bottom,” she said eventually. _It’ll take too much time for me to be on top._

Kol broke their kiss, electing to nuzzle at her neck instead. Slowly, he moved his hips forward, sinking into her tight heat until he had bottomed out. He mouthed at her neck lazily, keeping still to allow her to adjust to him. “Davina?” he asked after a while.

She answered him by moving her hips, sliding him out a little before slamming him back home. Davina could feel Kol’s teeth as they brushed against the skin of her neck, though he didn’t bite down, and she felt the cool suck of his gasp. One of his hands found her breast again to knead roughly, while the other supported himself enough that they were pressed tightly against each other, but he wasn’t crushing her—not that she would have minded it he was, of course.

With every one of his thrusts, a new wave of heat blossomed within her belly. She looked down a final time, seeing his beautiful brown curls and lightly tanned skin, before she let her eyes flutter closed, allowing her to focus on nothing but the feeling of Kol being on top of her, around her, and inside her.

She wasn’t thinking about Klaus or Marcel or the werewolves anymore. All of the witches who were trying to kill her didn’t matter. Not then. All that mattered was Kol and how great he was making her feel. How _appreciated_ and _loved_ he made her feel.

Her stomach tensed as she neared the top of the proverbial cliff with a gasp, and she wanted little more than for Kol to push her off it and let her soar. “Kol, please,” she said wantonly, keening.

He nodded and removed his hand from her breast, moving it down her stomach until it was buried between her thighs and stroking at her overly sensitive nub. He moved his thumb around her clit slowly at first, soon moving to rub it between two fingers. “Davina,” he breathed, his voice husky and lustful.

It only took a final pinch of his fingers against her and she was coming, falling gloriously off that cliff and into the white abyss of sheer pleasure. Distantly, she could feel Kol’s thrusts grow more sporadic before they stopped altogether, his teeth blunt as they sank into the skin of her shoulder to suppress what would have been a moan.

Davina began to come back to her attic room just as Kol was withdrawing for her. Without his thickness within her she felt almost empty, but he pressed himself against her side as though reminding her that he was there and that he wasn’t leaving her.

Kol pulled a sheet over them as the sweat on their bodies began to cool. He was nuzzling at her sweetly, kissing each of the love bites that he had imprinted onto her pale skin. Every one of his exhales acted as a gentle caress against her over-active nerves, and Davina couldn’t help but sigh contentedly.

“I think I’m falling in love with you, Davina Claire,” Kol admitted, kissing where he had bitten down on her shoulder.

“You’re just saying that because we had sex.”

He shook his head, moving his lips around the bite. “I might have done that three-hundred years ago—lie and tell a girl that I loved her after sex—but I mean it with you. As I said earlier, love, I’ve never felt this way about anyone else.”

Davina beamed, unable to suppress her smile. She cupped his jaw in her hands and pulled him up to look at her. “Really?”

“Honest.”

“I think I’m falling for you, too,” she said with a blush.

He was grinning again. “Well, I would hope so, darling. You can only resist this face for so long.”

* * *

 

**Follow me on Tumblr for teasers of upcoming fics, updates, and requests:**   
**http://ofrosesandravenstags.tumblr.com/**


End file.
